I met a boy, mama
by castmyashes
Summary: A little girl tells her mother about meeting a boy whom she believes to be her soulmate.


Hi there! This is just short interlude way into the future of my Darkness Verse. I've been lackin' in the updating department, but that's only because I have lacked the inspiration to write a love scene between Cole and Temperance. Any advice on that would be greatly appreciated. Also, the little girl is someone from the future chapters that I haven't written yet. The idea came to me that I should have a little interlude to kind of help me get into the writing habit and here I am.

Characters:

Her mother: Temperance St. Waryk-Turner, half demonic.

Her father: Cole Turner, half demonic.

Cre and Apollo: The older twin brothers, half-demonic.

All other characters mentioned: They are from Angel, Charmed and Buffy verses.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly for fun. All characters from Charmed Buffy and Angel are the sole property of their copyright holders. All other characters belong to Jennifer Hagan care of KIHarwick.

* * *

"Mama," a dark-haired little girl came running into the living room of the penthouse, her small feet echoing down the hallway as she ran. Her mother stood at the end of the hallway, a smile of deep happiness etched upon her beautiful face. The child had been a miracle; a testament to all that they'd been through. Ever moment was an adventure. "Mama!" the little girl exclaimed insistently. Her mother bent down until her was face to face with her insistent daughter.

"Yes, _minou_?" she looked into her daughter's sparkling blue eyes. Her father's eyes, everyone said. Midnight blue, stormy seas when she was angry. Whatever her mood, the little girl was the apple of her family's eye. The little girl smiled at the use of her pet name. _Minou_, mouse in French. Only her parents and older brothers called her that.

"I meet someone today, mama," her little singsong voice rang out. Her mother picked her up and spun around once, eliciting giggles from her daughter's mouth.

"And who did you meet, _minou_?" her mother asked when she sat on the couch in the middle of the living room.

"His name is Dorian. Like the book papa read to me," the little girl replied, obviously pleased with herself. The book her father had read was The Portrait of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde. "I think I might love him, mama," the child told her mother cryptically. Her mother raised her eyebrows at the child's simple message. They had learned early on not to take words of love lightly. Soulmates were found anywhere; at anytime, your soulmate could walk right into your life, and if you don't take the risk, then you'd lose that moment forever. "He was nice to me, mama. Not at all like that nasty Wyatt at all."

Wyatt was none other than Wyatt Halliwell, child of Charmed One Piper Halliwell and her whitelighter husband Leo Wyatt. He and her little girl went to school together and met regularly for playdates either at the Wyatt-Halliwell Manor or the St. Waryk-Turner Penthouse. Neither child really cared for the other except to show of their magical abilities and make their parents fret.

"Tell me about this soulmate of yours, _minou_. Was he at all like Uncle Leo or Uncle Henry or your papa?"

"No, mama, not at all. He was nice to me. He carried my lunch box to my table for me. He stood up to Wyatt for me. He walked all around the play yard with me," her little voice carried to her father, whom had just come home from work. Her mother smiled and put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet. He nodded and crept carefully toward the couch. "I don't think he's magical, mama. That means I can't tell him about my gift. I can't tell him that I can move things with my mind or form energy balls or even that I can shimmer." Her mother ruffled her dark curls gently.

"You shouldn't be telling anyone that, _minou_. You know that. Mama and Papa want to keep you safe, not have you taken away from us," she kissed her forehead. "_Minou,_ if this young man is serious about you, maybe mama should invite his mother over for a visit so that mama and papa can meet them. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes, mama. But will Cre and Apollo be around. I don't want them to make fun of me again," the little girl's frown was so intense that her mother had to smile.

"I promise, _minou_, Cre and Apollo will be gone," she told the little girl. "And now, I think that it's time for your nap." The child's face immediately went crestfallen. "No arguing this time, _minou_, we let you get away with a nap twice this week."

"All right, mama, as long as you tell me the story about you and papa. You know, the one that says only death can part true lovers," she tried her best to look persuasive. Her father looked over her mother's shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure mama and I can both tell the story, _minou_, but it is nap time," he told his only daughter. He'd heard part of the conversation she'd had with her mother, and wondered if he was losing his little girl too soon after all. He wanted her to go back to her daddy knows everything stage in childhood. He'd move mountains for any of his children. He'd convince the stars to shine bright if it would please them.

Her father lifted his daughter off her mother's lap and hugged her tightly. The little girl hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "I love you, papa," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, _minou_," he replied and looked down at his wife. "Come on, sweets, we must tell _minou_ her naptime story."

"Once you love someone like that,_ minou_, you can't ever love like that again. It's forever. It happens once in a lifetime. Mama and papa found it. Cre has found it with Dawnie. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry. Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Drake. Aunt Buffy and Uncle Spike. Aunt Willow and Aunt Kennedy. Uncle Wes and Aunt Fred. Uncle Xander and Aunt Cordelia," her mother explained as she sat on the bed against the headboard, holding the child in her arms, her husband beside her. "Aunt Phoebe explained it to me like this: Once you love, it's forever. You can't ever love someone like that again. Nothing can change that. Not even death."

"You're Aunt Phoebe is a wise woman, _minou_," her father added, gently toying with a curl from his daughter's head. "Very wise indeed. Her and Uncle Drake are going to be over for dinner tonight. But you won't see them until you get up from your nap."

"All right, papa. I'll sleep. But wake me up as soon as they get here, okay? I want to touch Aunt Phoebe's tummy again and see if baby Mason will move again." Each parent nodded their heads.

"We'll see what we can do, _minou_," her father said with a tender smile. "Give us a kiss." The little puckered her lips and leaned toward her father. Her father planted a kiss on her little lips and looked at her mother. Her mother smiled and did the same.

"Sleep tight,_ minou_," they whispered as they laid her upon the bed and crept quietly toward the door. Her father turned off the light and her mother shut the door.


End file.
